


One Day

by caitastrophe8499



Series: Perpetual Feeling [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitastrophe8499/pseuds/caitastrophe8499
Summary: What was a random thought spawned into a scene that was unlike anything I had considered, and now has me considering a longer fic that's a Pirates of the Caribbean AU. But we'll see.Captain Leonard Snart waits in the middle of the ocean to celebrate his anniversary.One-shot (for now).
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Series: Perpetual Feeling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/636539
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> PotC will always be one of my true loves. I'm surprised it took me so long to think of this one.  
> Now, I love this AU and may do more with it (seeing as how I've basically set up the whole story already).

Rip Hunter stalked across the gently swaying deck, his eyes on the figure at the helm. The tall man was staring out into the dimming sunlight, illuminated by lanterns. The captain had been avoiding his questions for a full two days now, and Rip was tired of it.

Climbing up the steps to the wheel, Rip waited for Captain Snart to turn, but he didn’t. He cleared his throat once. Twice. Three times.

Giving up on the attempt at subtlety, he said, “Captain. A word.”

Leonard Snart, captain of the _ Wave Rider _ , let out an audible sigh before turning to face Rip. “Yes, Mr. Hunter?”

“Do you care to explain why we’re going backward?” Rip said, doing his best to keep his temper in check. “We were halfway to Isla Sirena and now we’re going out of our way. For what?”

“I have a long-standing appointment,” Captain Snart said, turning his eyes back to the sea. “It’s three days out of our way, and we’ll be back on track.”

“I hired you to help me kill Vandal Savage-”

“And we will do that,” Leonard interrupted. “But first, I have an appointment to keep.”

“Captain, I must insist-”

“You insist?” Leonard echoed, finally turning to face Rip with one hand on the wheel. His expression was anything but friendly. “I think you’ve gotten the impression that this is some sort of merchant vessel. You are aware that you’ve hired a pirate ship, correct?”

“I know, but-”

“We will continue with your mission shortly,” Leonard interrupted again. “But first, I have something I need to do.”

“But Captain-”

“If you don’t like it,” he said, “you’re more than welcome to take a walk.” He gestured towards where the plank was stored.

“I must insist-”

“Non-negotiable,” Leonard snapped, his free hand moving towards the hilt of the sword on his belt.

Rip bit his lip, not giving the captain the satisfaction of seeing him shaken, and walked down the steps, ignoring the sad smile of Ray Palmer, the cook. He walked to the edge of the ship and leaned against the railing. Reaching inside his coat, he pulled out the locket he carried with him always and looked at the pictures of his wife and son.

A large figure leaned next to him and Rip resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he saw Mick Rory, first mate, at the corner of his eye.

“What do you want?” he muttered, tucking the photos away.

Mick didn’t speak, looking at the dark water. He glanced up at Leonard, then reached into his coat and pulled out a flask. “Drink?”

Normally, Rip wouldn’t. But it had been a rough day. He took the flask, taking a sip of the rum inside. It burned, but he smothered his cough as he passed it back to him.

“Did you know he’s married?” Mick asked suddenly.

Rip frowned, following Mick’s eyes to the captain. “No.”

“Ten years. Tomorrow is their anniversary.”

“What happened to her?” Rip asked, lowering his voice to match Mick’s. 

“She’s still alive. Kind of.” Mick rubbed his eyes. “Blondie and the captain, they were...are…” He scoffed, shaking his head. “He was cursed.”

“What?”

“Cap sold his soul for this ship. Made a deal with a devil named Merlyn to raise it up after the East India bastards sunk it, and branded him a pirate for not selling slaves.”

Rip had seen the brand on his arm, but he’d expected Leonard to be branded for more usual pirate behavior. He’d certainly seen Captain Snart steal and pillage since meeting him in these last two years.

“Cap got the ship back. At some point, we stopped off at Tortuga to pick up some new crew, and Blondie came aboard, disguising herself as a boy. Took us weeks to figure it out,” he chuckled. “And cap said after all that she deserved to stay. Two of them could fight something fierce, but they worked. They were...something, I guess. We spent the next few years running away from the  _ Flying Dutchman _ and their little pet monster, the kraken. Those were good times. Sara and Leonard were the best crew I’ve had. But the kraken caught up to us. To the captain. He gave himself up to give us time to get away. It killed him.”

Rip shook his head, glancing up at the obviously alive man at the helm, blue eyes staring out across the water. The day was almost gone. Just a bit longer until sunset, and here they were, in the middle of nowhere.

“Blondie refused to give up,” Mick kept going, oblivious to Rip’s skepticism. “We sailed to the edge of the world and further. Got him back from the Locker. But Commander Darhk was following us. He wanted the power of the  _ Dutchman  _ and Merlyn was all too willing to join him.”

Rip knew that part of that, at least, was true. Commander Damien Darhk of the East India Trading Company had been infamous, but he had died at sea years ago...ten years ago, actually.

“We ended up at Shipwreck Cove, assembled the Brethren Court, and got them to fight back. Blondie and Cap went after the captain of the  _ Dutchman _ , Malcolm Merlyn. If Darhk lost the  _ Dutchman _ , he’d lose most of his power. They got to him. But the only way to kill the captain of the  _ Dutchman  _ is to stab him in the heart. Which isn’t in his chest, ‘cause of some magic shit. We’d found it, and we were ready, but the  _ Dutchman  _ must always have a captain.”

Mick’s voice dropped again, almost a whisper. “Leonard was going to do it. Take over. But Merlyn got a lucky shot. He stabbed Sara. Len helped her stab the heart and she’s the captain of the Dutchman now.”

He took in a deep breath. “The battle ended.  _ Dutchman  _ and the  _ Wave Rider  _ blew Darhk’s ship to pieces together. They got married. But the captain of the  _ Dutchman  _ can only come back for one day every ten years.”

“And that’s tomorrow?” Rip asked dubiously.

“Today, actually.” Mick took another sip from his flask. “Cap’s been searching for a way to break the curse, to bring Blondie back, and he's going to help you, too. But he can’t miss this one day. So give him this. Give him today.”

“Those are all myths, Mr. Rory,” Rip said. “You can’t expect me to believe any of this.”

“No?” Mick chuckled. “Alright. Keep a steady eye on the horizon.”

Rip frowned, and looked back over the sea, following the gaze of Mick and, he saw after checking, Captain Snart’s. They were both looking due west. The sky was starting to darken and the sun started to disappear beyond the horizon. 

Just before it vanished, there was a flash of green light and, Rip frowned, a ship, where there definitely hadn’t been one before. And the side of it read

_ The Flying Dutchman _

It came closer and Rip could see a blonde woman at the helm, her hair loose around her face and her eyes the same blue as the ocean. There were others around her, men and women, but all definitely pirates. Mick moved away from Rip, grabbing the plank from where it was stored. Rip only had a moment to panic before Mick lowered it between the two ships.

“Palmer, you have the helm,” Leonard said loudly.

Rip turned, seeing all of the crew had come on deck. Ray was climbing up the steps as Leonard was coming down, his eyes only on the blonde woman as she climbed across the plank. She hopped down on the deck of the  _ Wave Rider _ with a smile.

“Hey, pirate,” she greeted.

Leonard continued towards her. “Hello, king.”

Before she could respond, Leonard Snart, who Rip had barely seen shake a hand or smile in the past year, wrapped his arms around the woman and dipped her backward to kiss her soundly.

By the time they came up for air, the blonde was flushed and Leonard’s eyes were dancing, the smile on his face so out of the usual. The two of them straightened up.

“Happy anniversary,” she said.

He chuckled, letting go of her hand as she moved away. She said hello to a few of the crew before coming over to Mick. Another person who Rip had rarely seen smile, now grinning at the small woman.

“Hey Mick,” she said, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

He hugged her back. “Hey, Blondie. Glad to see you’re still kicking around.”

“Takes more than a sword to kill me. At least a second time,” she said, hitting him on the arm. “You’re getting old.”

“You’re not,” he observed.

“I feel it,” she countered. She took a breath and smiled, looking over at Rip. “New crew?”

“Nah, new job.”

She came over to him and held out her hand. “Hello. Sara Lance. Captain of the  _ Dutchman _ .”

Rip took it, bemused. “Rip Hunter. Professor.” He corrected himself. “Former professor. Wasn’t there a Governor Lance? His daughter went missing eleven years ago.”

“Twelve years, actually.” She winked at him. Then, obviously done, she looked back to Leonard. “How about some rum? It’s hard to find on the other side.”

“Got a bottle waiting for you, Captain.” He held out his hand.

Sara stepped across the deck and took it. “Lead the way, Captain.”

Rip saw the silver ring Leonard wore on his ring finger and the matching silver band on Sara’s. They really were married. All of it was true.

He looked at Mick with wide eyes.

The first mate merely nodded. “Like I said, give him today.”

* * *

Sara stretched, the sheets scratching her bare skin gently. She curled into the warmth next to her, and Leonard wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Her other hand traced the scar across her chest. She caught his fingers, wrapping them in hers.

“You still have it?” she asked quietly.

Leonard sat up slightly, cutting his eyes at her as if he couldn’t believe the question. Reaching behind him, he pressed a certain spot in the wall at the top of the bed and a cabinet opened. Inside was a small chest. He pulled it out and handed it to her. She took it, slowly leaning down to listen. A faint thumping came from inside.

“I still have it,” he answered.

She played with the lock on the chest. One key was still in her cabin aboard the Dutchman, the other on the chain around Len’s neck. “It’s been ten years. Any doubts?”

“Not for a second,” he said.

“It’s ten years, Len. I’ll understand if you want-if you find someone-”

She was interrupted by a near-bruising kiss as he pressed her back into the sheets. “There will never be anyone else,” he whispered. “Though it’s not as literal, you have had my heart since before the Locker.”

“Ten years for one day is a steep price,” she said, playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck. They were a little greyer, and there were a few more lines around his eyes and mouth. But his eyes were the same. His smile. His hands.

The corner of his mouth lifted. “Depends on the day.”

They drank and talked. They made love. They took a walk on the deck in the moonlight hand in hand. They talked to the crew. They ate and drank and talked some more. They laughed and danced in the cabin. She listened to his heart as they lay tangled together on the bed. They didn’t sleep.

Before too long, the day was spent. It had been a beautiful, perfect day and as the sun began to set, Sara didn’t regret one moment of it. She said her goodbyes to her old crew. To the new people on the crew. She wasn’t sure she liked Rip Hunter, but that Tomaz was interesting. Soon, there was only one goodbye to make.

She stood on the deck with Leonard, hand in hand. They watched as the sun began to set, talking about anything but what was to come.

“New crew’s not what it was, but they’re alright, most of the time,” Leonard said.

“Mhmm,” Sara said. “You know Tomaz is a girl, right?”

Leonard cut his eyes at her. “What?”

Sara grinned. “Trust me.”

“I do.”

The sun was starting to touch the horizon now. They were running out of time.

Sara leaned against his arm. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he said quietly.

“See you in ten years,” she said, attempting to smile.

Last time, there had been a sense of sadness, a lack of hope in his eyes. This time, there was nothing like that. Instead, she saw decisiveness. Hope. He smiled faintly. “It’ll be sooner than that,” he promised.

“Len…”

“I’ve got a lead. And we’re close. Poseidon’s Trident,” Leonard said, that same confident arrogance that had drawn her in and irritated her in equal measures when they met.

“Still going after treasure, Snart?” she asked.

“Only the one that matters.” Leonard stared at her and she knew that as she left this ship, she’d be taking his heart with her, as surely as she left hers here.

“Then I’ll see you soon, Len,” she said, wrapping her arms around him one last time.

“That’s a promise,” he answered.

They kissed, the last glow of sunlight cooling on their faces. At the last second, Sara pulled away and darted across the plank back to the  _ Dutchman _ . As the sunset faded and the green light flashed, the last thing Sara saw was Leonard’s smile.

The  _ Dutchman  _ reappeared on the other side, ready to resume its duty of ferrying souls. Sara took over at the helm again, no sense of exhaustion on this side.

“You alright?”

Sara looked at her first mate, a woman named Charlie.

“Yeah. I’m alright.”

“Good day?” she asked, arching a brow.

Sara smiled. “The best. Now, let’s get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drink up me hearties, yo ho.


End file.
